yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Here Come the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks
Here Come the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks is the third episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon and Wraith will joining Bowser's evil alliance, Twilight Sparkle and her friends must team up with the Mighty Ducks including Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone and a lot more new friends to save the world. Baking a cake for Unico/Pinkie Pie's special secret recipe was made One day at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was baking a special cake for Unico with a very special secret recipe to surprise him. Just then, Alex Xanatos and Moana Waialiki came to check on her for a minute. At Dean Cadance's house/Flurry and Cadance's chocolate pudding footprint incident Then, Twilight Sparkle arrived to visit her brother, Shining Armor, her sister in-law, Dean Cadance, And her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Suddenly, Flurry spilled the chocolate pudding at the kitchen. As Cadance had to get her, She noticed her shoes on the pudding as they all laughed. More friends of Mario's had come/Twilight and her friends greeted them Suddenly, Twilight and her friends came to the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. From the Portal, More friends of Mario's from the Mushroom Kingdom came as they all greeted each other. The Arrival of Lord Dragaunus and the Saurians/Seeking a big alliance Meanwhile at the Koopa Kingdom, Lord Dragaunus and his henchmen, Siege, Chameleon and Wraith arrived to join forces with Bowser and his evil alliance to destroy the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks. Wonderbolts vs. Mighty Ducks/A big get together/Canard Thunderbeak returned Then, The Wonderbolts: Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Blaze, High Winds, Misty Fly, Rapidfire, Silver Zoom, Surprise and Thunderlane were on the Hockey Team to challenge the Mighty Ducks: Wildwing Flashblade, his brother, Nosedive, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Mallory McMallard and Check "Grin" Hardwing. Just as the game goes one, Wildwing's best friend, Canard Thunderbeak appeared out of nowhere as the score tided. Peach knows about the legend/Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone redeem themselves Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Princess Peach knew about the legend how the Mighty Ducks were capable of protecting the entire universe from Lord Dragaunus and his lackeys to carry on Drake DuCaine's legacy. As for Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone, They joined forces with Conard and redeem themselves to the Mighty Ducks as they trusts them. The Wild Force and Ninja Storm Rangers came to help/Meeting at the Animarium Then, The Wild Force and Ninja Storm Rangers came as they warned them about Dragaunus' plan. Soon enough, They meet at the Animarium where Princess Shayla and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe were waiting. Ransik talked with Phil Palmfeather/The Attack of the Saurians in the city Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Ransik spoke with Phil Palmfeather who was hoping to make him an offer of his team to help them. Just then, Lord Dragaunus and his henchmen were attacking the city. A new Koopa on the move/Wildwing and Twilight agreed their team effort Soon, Bowser send a new Koopa called Koopa of the Jungle to begin his rampage. Then, Wildwing and Twilight agreed to begin their team effort to keep the universe safe from Dragaunus and Bowser. Alex prepared the Solar Eclipse Spell/Awakening the Manhattan Gargoyles Then, Alex prepared the Solar Eclipse Spell to reawaken Goliath and the other gargoyles for help. Cadance and Shining Armor captured/Cole and Alyssa saved Flurry Heart But suddenly, Siege, Chameleon and Wraith came out of nowhere and captured Cadance and Shining Armor. Just as Merrick heard a cry coming not too far from the city, He found it was Flurry Heart as Cole and Alyssa rescued her just before Chameleon could reach her. The Rangers, Justice Squad, Mario, his friends and Mighty Ducks prepare for battle With no time to waste, The Rangers, Justice Squad, Mario, his friends and Mighty Ducks prepared their rescue mission for Shining Armor and Dean Cadance. Activating the new Battlizer Puck Mode/Masks of Harmony initiated Just as the Harmony Force, Wild Force and Ninja Storm Rangers, the Justice Squad, Mario and his friends, the Manhattan Clan and Mighty Ducks came to the rescue, The Harmony Force Rangers activated their new Ultimate Battlizer Puck Mode with their Masks of Harmony containing twice as many power the Mask of Drake DuCaine contained. At last, Cadance and Shining Armor were saved. The Ultimate Megazord Battle/Defeating the Evil Koopa Just as the Rangers took down Koopa of the Jungle, Mistress 9 casted a growth spell making him bigger. Just as the Ultimus Megazord, Kongazord, Predazord, Isis Megazord and Hurricane Ultrazord were formed, The Elemental Ultrazord had it's new Puck Mode. Finally, They took down Koopa of the Jungle for good. Merrick, Cole and Alyssa became legal guardians/An alliance grew once more After the battle won, Merrick was granted the shared custody of Flurry Heart as new legal guardian so that he'll bring her to Princess Shayla for a visit anytime. And as for Cole and Alyssa, They became Flurry's new godparents. Later, Wildwing, Nosedive, Duke, Tanya, Mallory, Grin, Canard, Lucretia, Falcone and Phil kept in touch with Twilight and her friends for back up as a heroic alliance grew more powerful then ever before. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Drake Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Petros Xanatos *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Mallory McMallard, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Phil Palmfeather Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith Trivia *Goombella, Dribble and Splitz, 18-Volt, 9-Volt, Orbulon, Dr. Crygor, Ella, Jimmy T, Kat & Ana, Mona, Koopa the Quick, Bom-Omb Buddy, Noki, Goombario, Tuff, Cappy, his sister, Tiara, Aqualea, Queen Merelda, Captain Syrup, Lakitu Buddy, Dorrie, Lubba, Cloudie, Wrinkly Kong, Swanky Kong, Lanky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Coach Penguin, Tuxie the Penguin and his Mother, Hoot, MIPS, Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom, Toadbert, Toadiko, Dr. Toadley, Dryite, Mario and Luigi's parents, Jumpman, Lady Julie, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad's parents, Toad Fredrick and Toad Priscilla, Princess Layla, Moonling, Princess Shokora, Prince Peasley, Mario and Luigi's Cousins, Maria and her Sister, Lusie, Wario and Waluigi's Cousins, Waria and her Sister, Walice, Alfonso, and his Brother, Gustavo, Crystal Toad, Hammy the Hammer Bro, Daisy's Brother, Prince Daisley and Rosalina's Brother, Prince Rosalio will make their debut in this episode. *The Mighty Ducks, Canard Thunderbeak, Phil Palmfeather, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone will make their debut in this episode. *Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone are redeeming themselves to join the Mighty Duck Team. *Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon and Wraith will join Bowser's evil alliance. Transcript *Here Come the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225